List of Gamma32 video games
This is a list of video games that were released for the Gamma/32. Note: This doesn't include homebrew games or any other software. Over 172 games has been released for the Gamma/32 video game console. Released games 1993 * Day Of The Tentacle * Sam & Max Hit The Road * Mortal Kombat II * The 7th Guest * Myst * Master of Orion * FIFA International Soccer * Star Wars: Rebel Assault * Cannon Fodder * Alone in the Dark * Alone in the Dark 2 * Simon the Sorcerer * Cool Spot * Epic Pinball * Lemmings * Wolfenstein 3D * Flashback * Mortal Kombat * Dark Seed * Ultima VII: The Black Gate * Ultima Underworld: The Stygian Abyss * Star Control II: The Ur-Quan Masters * Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf * King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow * Street Fighter II: The World Warrior * Another World * Sid Meier's Civilization * Comanche: Maximum Overkill 1994 * DOOM * IndyCar Racing * Doom II: Hell on Earth * System Shock * Earthworm Jim * Final Fantasy VI * Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger * Road & Track Presents: The Need for Speed * Policenauts * Under a Killing Moon * King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride * UFO: Enemy Unknown * Darius Gaiden * Return Fire * Elite (released as Elite '94, part of the Elite trilogy compilation) * Frontier: Elite II (part of the Elite trilogy compilation) 1995 * Chrono Trigger * Phantasmagoria * Full Throttle * Mortal Kombat 3 * Command & Conquer * Mega Man X3 * Brain Dead 13 * The Beast Within: A Gabriel Knight Mystery * Battle Arena Toshinden * Battle Arena Toshinden 2 * MechWarrior 2: 31st Century Combat * Earthworm Jim 2 * Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams * Crusader: No Remorse * Area 51 * Discworld * Star Wars: Dark Forces * Rayman * Frontier: First Encounters (part of the Elite trilogy compilation) * Ridge Racer 1996 * Duke Nukem 3D * Screamer * Quake * Diablo * Command & Conquer: Red Alert * Resident Evil * The Neverhood * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain * Dead or Alive * Die Hard Trilogy * Broken Sword: The Shadow of the Templars * Discworld II: Missing Presumed...!? * Wipeout * Wipeout 2097 * FIFA 96 * FIFA 97 * Road Rash * Actua Soccer * Star Wars: Dark Forces * Hi-Octane * NASCAR Racing * IndyCar Racing II 1997 * Tomb Raider * The Pandora Directive * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * Carmageddon * Croc: Legend of the Gobbos * Quake II * DoDonPachi * Tomb Raider II * Mega Man X4 * Actua Soccer 2 * Mortal Kombat Trilogy * NBA Live 97 * NHL 97 * FIFA 98 * Micro Machines V3 (released as Micro Machines '98) * NASCAR 98 * You Don't Know Jack! (contains Vol. 1, Vol. 2 and Vol. 3, dissimilar to the PlayStation version) 1998 * Fallout 2: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game * You Don't Know Jack! HeadRush * Resident Evil 2 * Commandos: Behind Enemy Lines * Delta Force * Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit * Riven: The Sequel To MYST * LEGO Island * X-Men: Children of the Atom * MLB '99 * Theme Hospital * X-Men vs. Street Fighter * Mortal Kombat 4 * Grand Theft Auto * Actua Soccer 3 * The Lost World: Jurassic Park * RayStorm (released as RayStorm '98) * FIFA 99 * NASCAR 99 * You Don't Know Jack! Vol. 4: The Ride 1999 * Driver * System Shock 2 * Planescape: Torment * Unreal * Unreal Tournament * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis * Gex: Enter the Gecko * NBA In The Zone '98 * San Francisco Rush * Street Fighter Alpha 3 * Baldur's Gate * Test Drive 5 (released as Test Drive '99) * FIFA 2000 * NASCAR 2000 * beatmania (released as hiphopmania in the United States) 2000 * F1 2000 * Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed (released as Need for Speed 2000) * F1 Championship Season 2000 * LEGO Racers * Grand Theft Auto 2 * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater * FIFA 2001 * NASCAR 2001 2001 * FIFA Football 2002 * FIFA 2002 * Myst III: Exile (released as Myst: Exile) * LEGO Racers 2 * LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Colin McRae Rally 2.0 (released as Colin McRae Rally) * Driver 2 * RayCrisis * You Don't Know Jack!: 5th Dementia (released as You Don't Know Jack!: Vol. 5) * Mega Man X5 2002 * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 * 2002 FIFA World Cup * FIFA Football 2003 * TETRIS Worlds * Madden NFL 2003 * Grand Theft Auto III * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 2003 * XIII (released as 13th) * FIFA Football 2004 2004 * FIFA 2005 * Madden NFL 2005 * Bejeweled 2 * Command & Conquer: Generals * Half-Life 2 Unreleased 2004 * Grand Theft Auto: Vice CityAccording to a GTA fansite, the Gamma/32 port was been shelved due to file size and technical issues. However, a final build of the game has been leaked out ten years later. Gallery GTAIII.jpg| Screenshot from Grand Theft Auto III. E1M1.jpg| Doom running on the Gamma/32 platform, note that the ceiling is colored black due to the hardware limitations. GTAVC.jpg| Screenshot from the unreleased Gamma/32 version of Grand Theft Auto Vice City. Bejeweled 2.png Morrowind.jpg Half-Life.jpg| Screenshot from the Gamma/32 version. References Category:Lists